A Taste Of His Own Medicine
by emeraldsage85
Summary: Harry finds out by accident that Dudley and Piers are in a relationship. He uses the information to his advantage and tortures Dudley. Rated PG for slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this.   
  
A Taste Of His Own Medicine  
  
My cousin is gay. A homosexual. I opened the door to Dudley's room because Aunt Petunia wanted me to tell him it was time for supper and there he was, snogging with Piers. I wanted to puke. I must have made some sort of noise of horror because they'd pulled apart and looked at me, both of them fearful.  
  
"Ummm.... uh..... time for supper," was all I said, before shutting the door and going downstairs.  
  
I didn't eat much because of the churning in my stomach that scene had caused. At the table Dudley and Piers acted like friends, as though everything was perfectly normal between them. No wonder I'd never noticed they were together. They were doing a fantastic job of covering up their relationship. Maybe they were just afraid of Uncle Vernon. Later that night Dudley came into my room, something he never does normally.  
  
"If you tell anyone I'll kill you," he said menacingly.  
  
Suddenly a nasty thought had occurred to me. I have a bargaining chip. I can get Dudley to do anything I want now.  
  
"I want you to stop harassing me. Stop being rude to me, quit calling me names, and don't ever try to beat me up again, otherwise I'll talk to Uncle Vernon," I said.  
  
"All right," Dudley said, dejectedly.  
  
He turned around and left my room. I grinned evilly. This was going to be fun. Too bad that there were only three days left until I left for The Burrow. Three days of getting back at Dudley for everything he'd ever done to me.When I got up the next morning I saw Dudley heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"I get the bathroom first or I'll tell," I said.  
  
"But I really have to go," he complained.  
  
"You can go if you really have to. I'll just have a talk with your parents while you're in there," I said.  
  
Dudley shot me a nasty look.  
  
"Fine, go first," he mumbled.  
  
I went into the bathroom and took my good, sweet time in the shower. When I came out Dudley looked like he was going to explode. I smiled at him and continued on my way down to breakfast. A while later Dudley came down. He looked like he was in a terrible temper.  
  
"Here you go, sweetums," Aunt Petunia said, placing a plate heaped full of food in front of him.   
  
As Dudley began to eat, the mail was delivered through the slot on the front door.   
  
"Dudley, get the mail," Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"Make Harry get it," Dudley said.  
  
"Harry get the mail," Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"Make Dudley get it," I said.   
  
I gave Dudley a very pointed look. Just as Uncle Vernon was about to snap at me, Dudley stood up.  
  
"Oh all right, I'll do it," he said.   
  
I grinned. For the two days I remained at Privet Drive I continued to torture Dudley in small ways. If he forgot I would sometimes give him a small reminder that would cause him to panic and do whatever I asked of him. On my last day in Privet Drive Dudley came into my room again as I was packing.  
  
"Hey Dudley, hand me my books," I said.  
  
He handed them to me.  
  
"This has been such torture," he moaned. "You think that you're such a big man now that you have something to blackmail me with," he said.   
  
I glared at him.  
  
"You've managed to make my life hell for fifteen years now," I said. "It was time you knew how that feels."  
  
Dudley sneered at me.  
  
"You won't be able to bother me while you're away at that freak school," he said.  
  
"No," I said nonchalantly. "I wouldn't dare send Hedwig with a message, now would I?"   
  
Dudley looked at me in fear.  
  
"You can do that?" he asked.  
  
"Sure I could. What do you think owls are for? Pets?" I asked.   
  
"They won't believe you if you tell them," Dudley said.  
  
"Then I'll tell them about your secret hiding place. You know, under the loose floorboard in your room, where you keep all your gay magazines and porn movies," I said with a grin.  
  
Dudley was shocked.  
  
"How do you know about that?" he asked.  
  
"That's none of your business," I said. "Now get out of my room you fag. I'm leaving in a few minutes."   
  
"Keep your voice down," Dudley said.   
  
I just laughed at him as he left the room. I shut my trunk with a loud bang and grinned. Dudley had made my life hell for so many years. It was fun giving him a taste of his own medicine.   
  
The End 


End file.
